ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Stacy
Stacy & Bradley: Stick World Adventures, also known as Stacy & Bradley: Stick World Adventures: A Stickin' Around Production 'is a Canadian comedy comic book series published by Paramount Comics, being published since May 2021. It is based on the TV series ''Stickin' Around. Synopsis TBD Characters Main * '''Stacy Stickler - a 8-year old quiet but still bossy girl who loves imagining many things with Bradley. * Bradley Doucket - Stacy's 9-year old best friend. He wears thick black framed glasses and a red cap backwards. He often imagines himself as a superhero, secret agent, robot or vampire, namely as Rubber Guy, Cap Crusader, 00 Bradley, Robo Bradley or Count Bradley. Supporting * Polly Vendetta '- A 6-year old genius little girl who is very smart for her age. She is usually seen carrying her dead dog Pepperoni everywhere she goes. * '''Dill Phillips '- He is one of Stacy and Bradley's friends in the neighborhood. He's extremely hyperactive and speaks in a very loud voice. * 'Melody Krass '- she is one of Stacy's friends that is sometimes stubborn because she is usually seen with Stacy. She is often seen in her wheelchair * 'Ronnie Doucket '- He is one of Stacy and Bradley's allies. He wedges Lance Vendetta and Russel Mortgo if they lay one finger on Bradley. * 'William Smith '- He is a fat idiot of the Middlestick Elementary students that likes eating junk food. * 'Stella Stickler '- She is the mother of Stacy that loves fashion and doesn't improve of Stacy and Bradley's imagination. * '''Stanley Stickler - He is the father of Stacy and is bad at fixing thing, He is also terrible at cooking too. * Mr. Doddler '- He is a senior citizen that is one of Stacy and Bradley's friends. * '''Mrs. Salazar '- She is a briefly seen character that speaks a different language. She speaks Spanish instead of English * '''John Pérez - A 15-year old boy who TBD. He is one of the characters created exclusively for the comic. * Courtney Clarendon III '- A 12-year old girl who TBD. She is one of the characters created exclusively for the comic. * '''Amanda Smith '- a 14-year old girl who TBD * 'Peter Fernández '- a 16-year old smart boy who TBD * '''Tyler 'Howden '- a bespectacled 9-year old boy who TBD * 'Sally Doucket '- She is one of Ronnie's sisters. Antagonists * 'Lance Vendetta '- He is a shown off bully, he is mostly seen bullying Bradley. He either gives Bradley a wedgie or a pounding, either one it is. He also calls Bradley "Scradley". * 'Russel Mortgo '- He follows Lance around on every singular plan to bully Bradley. His stench was the reason why Stacy despises him. * 'Ashley Snapson '- Stacy's rival that is the most wealthy and is a rich girl that no likes at all. Issues Volume 1 Volume 2 Volume 3 Volume 4 Gallery Trivia Category:Paramount Comics Category:Comics Category:Stickin' Around Category:2021 Category:TobySilva77's ideas